


New Soul: New Beginnings

by CanisLore



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, New_Soul_AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLore/pseuds/CanisLore
Summary: It's finally over. The cycles are broken, the Ink Demon has been tamed, and Henry has discovered a new ability. Question is: what now?
Kudos: 23





	New Soul: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my best guess about what happens after Bendy is restored, going off of Elwensa’s sketches and single pieces.  
> (Some creative liberties are taken; please do not consider this canon.)  
> Disclaimer: THE HECK AMAZING ART AIN’T MINE. FULL CREDIT TO ELWENSA FOR IT AND THE ASSOCIATING DIALOGUE.

Henry came around with an ache in his chest and head. He didn’t notice it, though; he was more focused on the sleeping shape in his lap. His hand was set on the inky shoulder in a gentle, protective manner. 

Bendy. He was here. Alive. On-model. 

Henry let his head rest on the back of the chair. He breathed a heavy sigh. 

He did it. The cycles were over. Finally. 

“Henry?” 

The man blinked his eyes open, focusing on the tired, pie-cut gaze looking up at him. “Hey, Bendy.” 

“I feel… diff’r’nt.” 

Henry smiled gently, Bendy’s small, childlike voice sparking up his paternal instincts, “It’s all right now, bud,” he rubbed the curve between the devil’s horns, “It’s all right.” He looked up at the long hallway, barely making out the opening and the ink moat beyond. His eyes gazed back down at the slightly shivering form in his lap, “You want to get out of here?” 

Bendy nodded. 

“Okay.” Henry steeled himself against the ache in his body and lifted Bendy to his chest, letting the little thing cling to the creator. Henry felt Bendy’s fingers curl into the still-wet fabric of his shirt as some warm pulse in the both of them beat in time to each other. 

Henry could feel the exhaustion shivering through Bendy’s still-dripping body. The demon felt so tiny and fragile, like a newborn, and was making small whispery murmurs into Henry’s shoulder. 

As he walked down the length of the hallway, Henry marveled about the events of the past half-hour. He’d broken the cycles, escaped the loop, discovered a new heart-and-soul gold ink power, and somehow… made a soul? For Bendy? He tamed the Ink Demon and restored his beloved darling devil. 

He stopped at the entrance to the giant Machine. How was he going to explain this to the others? 

Allison waved at him from across the moat. Tom’s shoulders tensed. “Henry?” Allison called, “Henry what happened in there? Are you okay?” she noticed his bundle, “What are you carrying?” 

Henry looked down at Bendy. He sighed, putting a tired but relaxed expression in his eyes as he waded back across the moat. 

The angel and wolf took a step back when they realized what the shivering, dripping form clinging to Henry’s front was. Allison lifted a hand to her mouth, “Is that…” 

“Yeah. It is. It’s Bendy.” 

“But…” the angel reached a cautious hand toward Bendy, “how?” Her eyes focused on Henry’s hands, “And what’s on your hands?” 

Henry shook his head, “I don’t know. I just want to get out of here. Maybe back to the Lost Harbor? He needs to rest.” 

“You look like you need to, as well,” Allison said, “But I agree. We can go back to the Harbor.” 

Tom looked reluctant, obviously wary of Bendy, but followed anyway. 

A small crowd of Lost Ones had assembled in the Harbor. They were gathered around… something. Henry, Allison, and Tom stepped into the open space of the shantytown, immediately catching the Lost Ones’ attention. And the attention of whatever they were gathered around. 

Rather, _who_ ever they were gathered around. 

Henry shifted the sleeping Bendy into the crook of his arm, and all three of them took fighting stances as the dripping, staggering form of Sammy Lawrence emerged from the crowd. 

The Prophet’s masked face locked onto the little devil. He lifted a shaking arm toward them as his voice hissed and warbled, “ _My… myyy loooord! What have you done with my lord??”_

Tom growled and lifted his axe in front of him. Henry held out an arm. “Calm down, Tom. Sammy and I need to have a talk.” 

“Henry?” Allison questioned. Henry wordlessly handed her Bendy, keeping his focus on Sammy.

“Sammy!” Henry called and stepped forward, “Samuel Lawrence!” 

The Prophet growled at him. 

Henry took a few more steps toward him, letting that strange warmth in his core flare up into his hands and eyes. “Sammy! Listen to me, Sammy! I’m here to bring you back!” 

“ _Foolish sheep!!”_ crowed the inkling, “ _You will be brought to the_ slaughter _!!!”_

Henry sidestepped the Prophet’s first swing and got a solid right hook to the inky jaw, once more knocking aside the mask. Henry had to get him down, somehow. His hands wrapped around the Prophet’s throat. The manic inkling gripped Henry’s arm and tried to push against his head. 

Fortunately, Henry was able to unbalance the destabilized ink man, sending the both of them to the ground. “ _No… stay back_!” the Prophet cried. 

Henry kept his right hand pinned firmly over the inkling’s collarbone, while the other hand he planted firmly into the center of the heaving chest. 

“ _Stop_ !” the Prophet pleaded, pushing his hand against Henry’s chest, “ _I’m scared_!” 

But Henry wouldn’t stop now, not when his power and ink flowed through the inkling’s mind and soul. 

The inkling threw Henry off, curling to his knees and gripping his head. “ _What’s happening to me?! It_ burns! Make it stop!!” 

Gold light swirled in and around the inky skin, centered around an almost white light pulsing over his heart. After a few moments, the light dulled and his shaking started to abate. 

Henry carefully stood, “Sammy?” 

His hands pulled away from his face. Wide, gold eyes turned up to gaze at the human. 

“Sammy? Sammy. Hey, hey, calm down. Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.”

Sammy’s gaze focused on Henry’s hands. 

“Heh… I’m glad to see you again, old friend. Do… do you remember who you are?”

Sammy’s hand drifted up to the warm handprint on his chest. 

“Do you remember who I am?” 

Sammy lifted his hand, staring at the gold ink dripping between his fingers. He blinked slowly before gazing into the middle distance, “I’m… cold…” His body suddenly ragdolled and he flopped to the ground, unconscious. 

The Lost Ones moved around him immediately, carrying him to a nearby building and setting him on a couch. One of them pulled a blanket over him. 

Henry finally noticed something dripping over his lips. It tasted coppery. He swiped his hand across his mouth, smearing blood across the bright gold veins. His vision unfocused and the room tilted. He felt a hand catch him under his arms. 

“Henry!” 

Allison’s voice sounded like it came from the end of a long tunnel. 

“Henry? What’s happening?” 

“I think I need to lie down,” Henry thought he replied. His words came out as a slurred jumble. 

“He doesn’t look good.” 

Why was Allison so far away? 

He felt himself being jostled, then lifted. Felt like his stomach and head switched places. 

Finally, something soft pressed against his back. Wait, he couldn’t sleep now, where was-...

Oh. He was right here. It’s okay, Bendy. You’re safe. You can sleep. 

Henry let the approaching confines of sleep wash over him. 

Allison smiled warmly at the human curling protectively around his creation as the latter snuggled close to his creator’s chest, both now in a deep sleep. “Come on, Tom,” she whispered to her wolfish partner, “let’s let them be. Maybe we can get the Lost Ones to show us around.” 

Tom scoffed and followed the angel.

===

Many hours later, Henry awoke to pie-cut eyes staring him down. “Uh… Bendy?” 

Blink. 

Henry sat up slowly, wincing at his sore body and still-painful broken ribs. Bendy scooted off his chest and settled in his lap. 

“Are you okay?” 

Another blink. “I… I was… worried, I think. About you.” 

Henry smiled gently. Bendy alternated between fidgeting with his hands or tail, and rubbing his chest, “I… I dunno how ta say it. I keep tryin’ ta think about stuff, but then my head feels all funny and my chest all tight. I think I’m… I… I think I need to answer somethin’, but I don’t know what!” 

Henry rubbed Bendy between the horns, picking him up and setting him down on a nearby crate, “Alright, then we’ll start simple:” he knelt down, “how are you feeling?” 

Bendy’s tail twitched and his heels bumped against the side of the crate, “I… I dunno… I don’t understand what’s happenin’ ta me. Since ya used the shiny stuff on me, I feel like there are a lot of things going on in m’ head. It’s…” his gaze lowered to the floor, “it’s kinda scary.” 

“But it’s a good thing,” Henry assured, laying a hand on the demon’s shoulder, “Emotions aren’t always easy to understand, but you’ll get used to it. And no matter what, I’ll be there to help you, okay?” 

Bendy looked back up, “P-promise?” 

Henry gently squeezed Bendy’s shoulder, “Promise. You’re not alone anymore, Bendy.” 

Inky tears sprang to Bendy’s eyes. He fell into his creator’s arms, weeping. “‘M sorry. I’m so s-sorry fer everyth-hin’. I didn’t w-wanna hurt ya-...”

“Bendy…” 

“I’m s-sorry! P-please forgive me!” 

The toon’s body started dripping again, puddling on the floor as he desperately gripped Henry’s shirt. 

Henry pulled the devil close, making sure Bendy could hear his heartbeat, “Bendy, please, it’s okay. I promise, you don’t need to feel guilty about this. It’s not your fault.” 

“I s-still hu-urt you, r-real bad.” 

“Shhh, I forgive you. I forgive you. You’re not the bad guy, Bendy. Not in this story, not in any story. It’s all going to be okay. We’ll find a way out, and I promise you, you’ll see the sky one day.” 

Bendy wordlessly nodded into Henry’s chest, the creator’s promise bringing renewed, but infinitely thankful sobs. 

Henry shifted to hug his creation closer and make him feel safe. He rocked Bendy gently and started softly humming a lullaby, a little thing from one of Disney’s flicks; one of Linda’s favorites that she sang to their daughter. 

He didn’t sing the lyrics, but heard and meant them in his mind along with the notes. 

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say,_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear,_

_Baby of mine._


End file.
